The Knowing Princess
by OtakuCertified
Summary: This story is old, therefore it is done! Sum: Strange magic takes our fairy tail heros to another place. But no one remember...except Lucy that is. Watch Lucy, mistitled as the opposing kingdoms princess try and bring her friends back together. But some of her friends are no the opposite of what they were. OOC Lisanna ON PURPOSE I needed a bad guy, I love her like the others,
1. The cupboard solves everything

The blonde was lying in her bed sobbing once more. Every since her Pink headed friend had saved from a fatal fall she thought of him as her night in shining armor. Since he always saved HER, she should have been the princess, right? Apparently not, her night and rival princess were together. But Lucy was the peaceful and self destructive person, never said a word to either of them. Afraid of them she never went to fairy tail, her home was now a source of pain. She took long quest's and even so they were always alone.

"I shouldn't stay here and mope forever right?" Lucy sighed talking to her self

"About what?" a voice pierced her ears causing her to run into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her tears slide down again and her face flushed. 'I need to get out' Lucy looked around as foot steps bound toward the door. Natsu jiggled the door and sighed through his nose. He heard scuttling noises and window open. 'No way?' He banged on the door until he broke the knob.

"Oops!" he held up the knob to his face and threw it behind him. The dragon slayer punched through the door and it hurtfully creaked open. Natsu spotted the tiny bathroom window and raised an eye brow, he stubbled and looked down to see an array of toilette's on the ground. He grinned

"Damn she got away, looks like I'm gonna have to hunt her down for some answers," Natsu sighed aloud. Natsu promptly exited the bathroom closing the destroyed door behind him. Lucy poked her head out from the cupboard and looked around. Coast is clear, no one in sight. Lucy tried climbing out but was found to be stuck by her hips. Lucy pushed, pulled, jilted and pressed herself to try and break free of the tiny cupboard, while she did this little squeaks and moans escaped her. She blushed. 'It sounds like I'm having sex again.' She pouted inwardly. She gave up, propping her head up on her arms she closed her eyes as she began to weep again. Not a moment later natsu came in and crotched down. Lucy watery eyes lifted to his gaze, she slouched back down wanting to claw back into the tiny wooden cabinet. He smiled and cocked an eye brow

"Whatcha doing their Luce?" He leaned his face in closer to hers so they were nose to nose. Lucy mumbled something below his hearing. She turned her head the other way feeling their noses brush. Lucy's face flushed again. Natsu stared at her confused then lifted a few a strands of her golden locks to his lips and kissed them. She wiped her head around tears starting to well up again, her eyes were wide and filled with shock and horror. She in a fettle attempt to loosen out of her confinement. Letting little moans while jerking back and forth made natsu want to grab her fling her on a bed. Her slight parted lips begged to be filled by his tongued exploring her mouth. Her peachy silky skin taughted him in every way possible, it was killing him inside. His golden eyes stared down on a girl who is so weird to him, he sighed patting her head. He sniffed the air to smell blood, he looked at Lucy. The cabinet wood had been chafing her all this time and it broke the skin, Lucy still continued her struggle. Natsu stared to freak out, he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to stop her.

"Lucy stop this now! Look what you're doing to your...your...your body. Let me help!" The dragon slayer shouted. She shook her head letting Blonde hair fall. Natsu snorted and placed his hand under her belly, feeling her warm smooth skin he wanted to rip her clothes off. He blinked and continued his task, he placed the other on the wood that was chafing her. He broke the wood and pulled Lucy out. Instinctively Lucy tried running away, while natsu grabbed her and carried her over to her bed. Throwing her on her pink comforter, he closed the curtains and locked every single door. Lucy was still lying on the bed, afraid of what he might do if she moved, she grabbed the nearest pillow and pushed her self up against the wall. Natsu looked back at her and licked his lips 'What the hell?1 Is he gonna eat me?' Lucy had a mini panic attack inside. Natsu started towards not stopping for anything, his focus all on his teary eyed narkima.

"No! No, please no, I just- just ah-" Lucy was cut off by natsu tearing away her clothes near her wound. He licked the blood off her skin and on her cuts. When he was done his tongue trailed up her body he hovered over Lucy. Wanting her so badly he inched closer. Lucy thrashed around, she didn't want to be 'that' girl. She hated the idea, what was natsu thinking.

"Lisanna! What about her? Y-you two are seeing each other and- and" Lucy words began to fall.

"Why would I do this if I was with her?" Natsu slipped inside Lucy's shirt and started kneading her breast. She moaned, then he stopped. "That's why you haven't been home? I was worried about you being with some other guy or you started hating me and- and- and you've been sulking because you thought someone else had me? Ms. Heartfilia you are a piece of -" Natsu's rant was ended by a pillow to the head.

"You- You.. IDIOT! You've been-been causing me so much heartache and here you are over top of me s-saying that you-" Lucy broke down again. The heiress wanted to curl back up into a ball again. Natsu lifted his hands to her face and pressed his body against hers. Lucy gave into her instincts and wrapped her thin arms around Natsu's neck, he snaked his arm around her back. Lucy felt like heaven. A a giant explosion sent the two flying from the bed and to the wall. Natsu protectively put his arms around impacted the dry wall, bits of plaster and dust flew everywhere. Lucy scrambled upward and ran for her keys. Snatching them of her desk and whipped around to the culprit. The dust cloud covered the intruder, Lucy looked over to Natsu who was just getting up. Lucy smiled for a brief moment and started towards him. A giant tentacle wrapped itself around Lucy's waist from the dust cloud. Natsu acted on instinct and jumped towards her. Wrapping him self around lucy, they were pulled from the apartment into a machine. One last look at each other faces and Natsu leaned in and Kissed his princess before the worst happened.


	2. What? Game over?

The knowing princess

Chapter 2 What?

What happened before: When Natsu and Lucy were getting "Busy" Something took them both straight out of Lucy's apartment

...

Enjoy! No flames or I'll stand by your pillow at night while your sleep for the rest of your life!

Lucy awoke on a floor, not her floor. A floor. She sat up and saw what she was wearing and gagged. Lucy was wearing the same type of dress her father always used to make her wear, it had different shade of pink and little barely noticeable hints of gold and silver. Her hair was tied back to a bun with a darker pink ribbon but keeping her front bangs loose. Lucy stood up to observe more of the dresses style. Yep it was definitely the kind her father made her wear. Down to the floor, sleeves the wrapped around the back of her hand with a finger hole,old styled and pink, PINK. (Just image the dress lucy wore when she told her father off) Lucy looked around the room, it was small and circular with stone walls and a wooden floor. There was a big comfy bed by a small open window and a desk with blank papers with ink and a feather. A wardrobe filled with clothes and a door that was locked but had a food slot. There was a map of the land and lucy rushed towards it. In Black slanted letters spelled "Dragienz Hearthkia" Lucy scowled

"What the fuck does that mean, 'Your screwed!'" Lucy grumbled. Sharp pain shot up her arm. Lucy looked at her hand to see blood stained keys. They were her keys. Lucy brightened up, she pulled out virgo and slashed the air "Open the gate of the maid, VIRGO!" Lucy summoned. Virgo popped in with a shine of light but her form looked unstable. While she was wearing her usual entire, her form looked beaten and her outlining was shining.

"Greeting princess Lucy-sama," Virgo bowed. Lucy was terrified from her state

"Virgo! Are you alright? What's happening?" Lucy panicked.

"Lucy-san, you've been taken to a different world. We celestial beings are not familiar with this plane. I am unable to maintain a stable form, are you alright princess? You look pale may I suggest you take a seat." Lucy hugged virgo. The spirit was shocked at this action and couldn't decide what to do so she stayed still.

"I am so sorry that I summoned you, I've hurt my friend which is unforgivable," Lucy whimpered. Virgo started to loose form, she looked she was dripping light upward but with every drop she faded.

"I am sorry I'm unable to stay princess good bye" Virgo disappeared.

Lucy was now sitting on the bed with her head out the window. Lucy was a tower surround by forest. She could see the trail and another tower across from it surrounded by forest too. Meals had been slipped through the slot without word from the other side. Lucy was staring at her right hand. Gazing at the Fairy Tail mark that had faded suddenly. She was thinking of Natsu and how he was doing. There was a town not far away and Lucy guess he ended up there. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of the tower. Lucy ripped off the maroon dress wrap from her waist, she held all four corners and crotched on the ledge.

"This is probable suicide" Lucy jumped out the window, then spread the wrap. Against all odds (and physics) the wrap gathered air and Lucy make shift parachute worked. She drifted through the air closer to the trail as she laugh in amazement. When she landed safely on the grass she ripped up the dress so it ended at her knees and kicked off the killer heels. Letting her hair lose was the best part though. The feeling of her golden hair drift in the wind felt like pure freedom.

"Whoa, you didn't die?" a voice from behind startled her.

"AHH!" Lucy toppled over. It was Grey, in a vest and pants with no shoes. Yet to be shed. "Grey! Oh thank god it's you, do you know what happened?" Lucy sighed in relief. He cocked a navy eyebrow.

"Uh you jumped from a window, and how does the 'princess' know of a worthless servants name may I ask?" he snarled. Lucy was dumb founded and could speak. She stared at him flabbergasted. She finally made some sort of sentence to speak aloud

"Uh... princess? You're shittin' me right? Ahahahahaahh pfft BUWHAAAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD THAT IS THE MOST FUNNIEST THING EVER! ME A-A PRINCESS AHAHA" Lucy howled in laughter while rolling on the ground. She was in tears from laughing so hard. Grey was confused out of his mind. "No but seriously, why am I not in Magnolia anymore?" Lucy put on a serious face.

"Huh? Mag-nol-ia?" Grey blinked. Lucy remembered what virgo said.'Oh god no!' She shook Grey shoulders hard.

"Do you know who I am? at all!" Grey's eyes focused onto Lucy's Brown ones.

"The P-princess of Heathkia, Would you stop shaking me please." Lucy gasped and slapped him in the face "Ow what was that for- eh?" He looked down at Lucy who was crouching on the ground with her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. She lifted her head up with salty tears in her eyes. Grey panicked and lowered himself to look in her watery eyes. Grey scooped her up and carried her bridal style to an old unmaintained cottage by a crystal watered pond. It was big and had trees roots drinking peacefully. Lily pads with lake lilies and small animals and such. Grey kicked the door open and set Lucy down on a couch. The inside was a little better, it was cleaner? The floor was sloppily cleaned and the kitchen was a disaster. It was dusty and cobwebs hung from above.

"Um Prin-" Lucy shot him a violent look "ah um may I ask your name?"

"Lucy,"She muttered "Of Fairy Tail" Now Grey was even more confused

"Ah okay," he blinked "Lucy, um please explain what the matter is." Lucy looked at him directly in the eyes and smiled.

"You may, no, you are never going to believe this but I'm not from this world at all, I'm from a land called Floire and was living in a town called Magnolia" She twiddled her thumbs. Grey chuckled softly

"Well I can believe that, you don't act like anyone from here, or a princess especially since you pretty strong and no offence but a tad heavier than one" Lucy laughed at his joke. They sat in silence for a moment when Grey offered to make something to eat while she told him her story. Lucy leaned on the counter as Grey busied himself in the messy kitchen.

"My full name is Lucy Heartphilia unfortunately air to the Heartphilia company and treasures," She sighed. Grey looked at her 'unfortunately? Does she know she has a blessing?' Grey thought angrily. Lucy read his face "I'll never take it because my father cared more about his company then his wife and daughter. Um anyways I ran away from home to join a wizards guild named Fairy Tail. I was lead there by a friend and joined. The reason why I know your name is because you look and sound exactly like him!" She smiled brightening the mood. She told tales of her adventures and friends. The battles and magic's. Grey listened excitedly as she spoke.

"ahaha so that me had a stripping habit, like he never even knew he was undressing? That's funny!" he laughed. Lucy nodded giggling

"And one time when you Natsu-"

"Natsu? You mean the knight who fancy's the white princess?" Grey growled. "The white princess who managed to divid this land." Lucy looked horrified.

"W-would her name be Lisanna?" Lucy hid her eyes. Grey nodded. Tears streamed down her face 'So even in this world he prefers Lisanna over me. I knew what he said was all lies!' Grey took awhile to calm down Lucy. An Erie fog settled in and Grey crused.

"They say that this spring is cursed by an angered water witch. I'll be back." Grey grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Lucy passed out on the couch. When she woke up again Grey was getting ready to leave again.

"Huh where are you going?" Lucy asked

"To town, we need more food, I'll be back again do something to entertain yourself wouldja?" with that he left. Lucy looked around at the dirt cabin. One word stood out in her mind 'Clean'. Lucy remembered what Grey said about the spring outside and an idea popped up. When Lucy left the Cabin she spotted a broken sign 'Juvia Spring'.

"Thoughts so." She wandered over to the water and crossed her arms. Lucy remember her good friends Juvia's powers and a water witch was a realm of the possibilities

"Okay, Come out now Juvia I know your in there" Lucy called. Nothing happened, Lucy sighed and turned back to the cabin. A pair of pure deepened sapphire eyes glared at her. A thick fog crept along the spring when the Blonde girl disappeared inside the logged home.

"Unfair" A voice muttered through out the trees that reached for the crystal blue sky.

It took Lucy an hour to find any cleaning tools, but they wouldn't be useful. The broom stick was rotted through and crumbled as soon as she touched it. The Mop head had mushrooms and mold on it, the duster only had three feathers left and there were no rags or cleaning chemicals. So what did she have to work with? A bushel of straw from the broom, a stick from the mop, a few sponges that weren't growing anything and a duster with three feathers. Lucy looked around some more and spotted a certain torn pink fabric and she smiled. Taking the fabric in her hands she examined closely. Lucy ripped it apart into 5 pieces. One for a mopping rag, the second for a duster and the other three were for rags. Lucy quickly got to work. She attachted the broom head and the handle together and swept throughly all the floors of the cabin. Swating down the cob webs that clung to the ceiling out of her normal reach. Next was the kitchen, Lucy grabbed a bucket and tip toed out to the spring and scooped up water to the brim. She teetered back to the cabin almost falling over several times. Lucy scrubbed each dish till it shined with sparkles. 'Sparkles huh, Natsu used to say my eyes sparkled when I brought a celestial friend out and it made me shine even more like a fairy's star' Lucy thought hopelessly. She shhok her head 'No! Now is not the time for those thoughts to appear' She scowled herself and continued to clean. Now the kitchen was done, Dishes were cleaned, spices were organized, food was stored, throughly washed and a meal was being made. The living room was "Lucy cleanified" too. The couches were rid of all rodents, dusted off, brushed, washed, aired, pine sol-ed, air some more after that one, then had a 2 gallon thing of frbreeze pour on then dried. The living room smelled like spring lake and water lilies. The bed rooms had been cleared out, cleaned, everything back in once it was cleaned, re-organized and had clothes spred out on a line. All that was left to do was scrub the main hall way floor and the outer deck. Lucy visiously attacked the hall way hard wood floor with the slightly dirtied water and scrubbed with the "rag".(Pretty fucking expensive rag if you ask me) When that was done, Lucy headed outside with the remainer of pine sol, rag, Dirty water in her hold. By this time she had borrowed some of Grey's clothes. A pair of brown deniem pants with a black leather belt on the last knotch and a tan button down dress shirt that looked eight years old. Lucy had her gold hair in a messy bun held by a single bobby pin. Lucy dumped the dirty water on a dead flower bed and sat the metal bucket down sighing.

"Why can't men keep a house clean?" She asked the air and turned back to her work. Scrubbing the deck by hand was hard work. Because of the years of neglect and dirt build up, the muck was practically caked on. Lucy paid so much attention to the problem in front of her (Or below since she is on her hands and knees) she didn't notice the man aproaching her. He stood there for a while, watching her work, her body move, her mucles tense with fatigue and the sweat running down her body.

"Um exuse me miss, have you seen the pink princess?" Lucy looked up in shock and a little embaressment from ignoring the poor man. The man wore a black vest that was closed but you could tell there was no shirt underneath it. Sandles, a white scaled scarf and white puffed out pants. Lucy's eyes widened at the head of pink hair.

"Natsu..." She whispered under her breath. Natsu's eyes widened at Lucy, but for the reasons you would think. Lucy's hair was messy, she had sweat dripping from her, on her hands and knees looking up at him, she was very beautiful and most importantly. The buttons of the shirt came undone and at his angle Natsu had an ample view of Lucy's big breasts.

"Uh... I um...heh heh" Natsu gulped.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head. He shook his head. Lucy stood up.

"Um about that princess..."

"Listen, Do you know what Fairy Tail is, Do you know who I am, Where am I from and who is Happy?" Lucy inergated.

"Um No,No, no and I don't know" Natsu replied nervously. Lucy slapped her forehead, she looked at the back of her hand. The vague outline of the pink fairy tail symbol still remained. Lucy closed her eyes.

"No matter what fairy Tail is my home and I am one of it children, we fight together and eat together no matter where we are, I am one with them for I am family..." Lucy chanted. The Guild symbol glowed then Showed proudly in fullest form. Natsu stood there puzzled but curious. Lucy smiled and Natsu's eyes widened even more, he stepped towards her.

"I feel like... I know you very well... and you know me... I-OW FUCK WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" The pink haired idiot barked. He drew out a sword that errupted in flames. Grey was standing a few yards with a chain and a icy spiked ball at the end of it.

"That would be me Flame brain" Grey stared dead on into Natsu's eyes. "What're you doing at my house with my girl huh? Where you about to do something that might make 'her' angry? Because I don't think you should stick around here if you don't want her finding out." Grey taunted. He swung his weapon around in a circle beside him to look more intimedating. Natsu gripped his sword harder at the sound of his voice, he practically wanted to rip his throat out when he said the blond girl was his.

"See if I care! This girl feels like she belongs to me so back off!" Natsu snarled. The expression on Grey's face just advertized 'Come at me bro' and Natsu lunged with sword in hand. Lucy gasped and whipped out her keys. She remembered Virgo in this world.

"I'm so sorry, I promise to make it up to you, I Summon thee to unlock the gate, LEO!" Lucy slashed through the air. Loki appeared in his suit, but he wasn't like Virgo with an unstable form. He looked normal and gave Lucy a smirk. With one swift motion he triped Natsu and Grey. The both face planted into the mosy ground. They lifted their head when Loki just walked right over top of them, smushing there faces further in. He kneeled before Lucy on the steps.

"Oh my majesty Lucy, your words so confuse me on what of that you speak in that you would have caused great pain" he proclaimed as cheesy as could be. His hand over his hear while the other was reaching for the sky. "Oh my-"

"Loki if you continue that I will tie you to a chair in a room filled with dogs that have been trained to beat you with sporks and eat all your kitty nip in front of you." Lucy promised. Loki stood up straight chuckling, he pushed his glassed up.

"Hehheh didn't find that funny?" he guessed. The look on Lucy's face anwsered. The two idiots behind finaly managed to stand up but seriously confused on how a random guy was here. The two people who knew how this occured just looked at each other. "I know, I know go back while I explain." Loki waved off then disappeared. Lucy tried to think of a way to explain this all over again but decided it would be more fun with a visual approach.

"Watch!" she pulled out a silver key "Gate of the white dog, nicolus" Plue popped up.

"Puuun" it cheered. Lucy now notice none of her spirits were dripping. 'I guess they got used to the world now with my magic being here and all' Grey was trying to follow and Natsu was completely lost.

"Okay, One more time, NO interruptions or anything like that" They both nodded "Okay these keys call foreward-" A gaint crash out side rumbled through the ground.

"Oh for the love LINA INVERSE!" The three ran out side to see what the matter was. In terms, it was the most noticable thing, the elephant in the room, the dude you all know farted.(Yes a Fart joke)It was a white frilly carrige. With golden rimming and white stallions. It was scary, but the most scariest thing on it was the scarlet haired woman, standing atop of it with a sword drawn. The two boys tensed, Lucy froze. Ezra. She hopped down from the carrige glaring at Natsu. Lucy was guessing even if she asked, with her luck, it would be a no.

"Knight of flame Natsu Dragneel, why have you not completed your mission? You have forced the white princess and ME to come find and complete the task at hand" Ezra growled drawing back the curtains of the carrige. A pale hand reached out and gently patted Ezra's shoulder. Lucy stepped behind Grey, noticing the sudden movement Grey took her hand. Making sure she was alright. She wasn't though, Lucy was trembling. 'Lisanna will step out of there I know it, please don't let be her, Please" Lucy pleaded to herself. But against her wishes, the pale Lisanna stepped out. A long puffy dress with short puffy sleeves and white gloves with a little golden crown with white ribbons attached to it. Did I mention the dress was also white?

"Now, Now Ezra-san. There is no need to be rash, after all we are intruding on someones home." She cooed.

"Urg, yes my princess. Natsu! What was your mission?" Natsu jumped at her tone.

"Umm...to...ah... kill the pink princess?" he stuttered. Greys grip tightened on Lucy. He mistaked her for the Pink princess, but if these guys mistaked her she would be killed. Lucy shifted from foot to foot. Ezra's watchful eyes caught that and her dagger flew towards them. Grey wasn't paying attention and Lucy pulled him to the ground in time. Natsu nearly killed him for the postion they were in. Lucy was over top of him as Grey was still recovering.

"Who is there, state your name and business!" Ezra barked.

"Um well my name is Lucy and my current business is to get off Grey-san" Lucy snapped back while trying to get up "Uh Natsu can I get a little help here?" Natsu jerked into motion to help Lucy up. She held out a hand for Grey, he took it and popped up. Lucy march right up to Ezra with the dagger in hand. She whipped up when she was nose to nose with Ezra with a miffed face. She backed down and offered the blade with a grin.

"This belongs to you Ezra-san" Ezra cautiuosly took it. Spinning on her heel and tried marching back to the little cottage. But tripped on a root and face planted. Lisanna fists clenched and for the first time she looked very angry at Natsu.

"You big idiot! The pink princess has been in front of you this whole time!" She shouted.

Lucy's face: O,O?

Lucy looked back and forth in front of everybody

"Wha,, pfffft," Lucy broke back into giggles. Everybody except Grey expected her to say 'You got me' but she burst out laughing and So did Grey "BUWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHa you poeple are, are mistaking me for a fucking princess AHAHAHAAHAHa it hilaious" Lucy pounded the ground with her fist. Tears streamed down her face with laughter as she rolled around.

"That is the MOST BIGGEST understatement you could make about her! She is more like a servent to the princess but she came from a different world."

"Servent? thats a little hehehe mean" She smirked.

"BUT ITS it's true" he howled trying to compose himself but was failing. The mist settled in again. A serious tension set in when Lucy and Grey stopped laughing. Lisanna, a little agitated by the laughing fit the two had eariler.

"Pink princess, prepare to-"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT she said princess" Lucy snickered.

"Enough of this, Ezra KILL HER!" Ezra nodded at her command. The icy chain interveined, blocking Ezra's path. She ducked under and proceeded with the charge. Lucy didn't move but reached behind her and brought out her whip. Like lighting Lucy cracked the whip at Ezra's face, making her flinch and lose balance. Lisanna shot a look to Natsu and he nodded. Grey caught it and tackled him to the ground. The scarlet warrior soon rose and slashed the air in front of her murderously. Teeth bared and eyes focused she charged once more. Lucy knew her whip trick would work anymore. She pulled out a golden key, the key of Gemini. Lucy slashed the air in front of her muttering the summoning spell under her breath. The twin spirits popped out scaring Ezra into the spring. The water thickened when she fell in.

"Gemini please transform into the man I am picturing in my mind" Lucy sent the picture of him to the view. With a poof the spirit transformed into a blue haired man with a red tattoo. Jellal. ' I am so sorry Ezra' Lucy thought. The scarlet haired maiden climbed out of the water then stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

"Forced closure, Now I summon the gate of the bull, tartrus!" Lucy summoned the bull. Tartus stomped in the place of Ezra's lost lover. The perverted spirit looked around till he spotted Lisanna and frowned.

"Flat chested little girl Moo~" he snorted. Lisanna's face went beat red with anger. Ezra noted the gaint axe in the Bulls hand that could slice her in two. Just then Natsu slipped out of Grey grip and ran towards Lucy, sword in hand. Lucy turned around just in time for Natsu's Blade to pierce through her. The bull vanished but Lucy remained standing. She swayed violently from side to side as she walked towards him. Lucy looked him right in the eyes as she left a massive trail of her own blood behind her.

"I knew you were lying then, I knew it." She collapsed on to her back. Looking into the sky with her eyes emptying, Lucy lifted her right hand to gaze at the mark, her familys mark. "Fairy Tail, I guess I'll see you soon mama, papa" her hand dropped down. Lucy's eyes empty but open, it seemed like she was gazing forever. Natsu let the last line ring in his head 'Fairy Tail, I guess I'll she you soon mama,papa'

"Why would she say something like that if the pink king and queen are still alive." Grey crawled towards Lucy, stroking her face gently. He stood up and punched Natsu in the face, he flew backwards. Grey charged at Ezra, grabbing her hair and flinging her in the water. Grey tore off his shirt (finally) and grabbed Lisanna by her neck. He rose her off the ground till her feet dangled in her strapped heels.

"You killed the wrong girl," Grey spat through clench teeth and through her on the ground. "She was from a different world just wanting to go back with an idiot who forgot everything. You-" Ezra's knee smashed into his back and Grey fell forward on his hands and knees. Ezra kicked him in the stomache sending him rolling towards the spring. Now Ezra stood over top him with a sword pointed at his stomache. A glow danced on his chest in a blue sign. She recognized it, it from the girls hand but in blue. Grey grabbed her blade and guided it to the mark

"Ezra... You will strike here, your true home. Not some palace, or a slavary hold... you strike me here at Fairy Tail." Grey hissed. She nodded and rose the sword ready to pierce.

"GRAY-SAMA" a shreik errupted and water rushed forward crahing into Ezra.


	3. Nymph, Crazed, Losing the control?

Chapter 3, Nymph,crazed, Losing the control?

Lost in his mind, Grey went through the horrible events that happened. Natsu the flame knight stabbed Lucy by orders of the white princess. Most people that witnessed this and wounded to a state would be rendurred either a vegtable or in catatonic state for the rest of their lives. But something was keeping him here, in a state of control. Grey awoke from unconcious state but his eyes remained closed. His body was sore and pulsed with pain, his muscles screamed with stress and the world around felt like it was spining. Until he realized he felt a comforting warmth. Grey focus real hard for his mind to become clear again. When the haze lifted he knew why he felt so comforted. He felt a liquid like paste being spoon fed to him and a hand stroking the side of his face. For a moment, Grey thought it was Lucy doing this till he heard the person singing. It wasn't Lucy, but someone he felt like may know. The voice sung a calming tune that drifted all around him.

"Grey-sama, try drinking this," it was a girls voice. Grey felt his head tilt up and warm substance poured down his throat, it was Hot Chocolate. Grey forced his eyes open

"Thank...you" he said sleepily. The girl jumped up terrified, grey proped himself up by his elbows. The girl sprinted into the water and on contact turned into water. He had gotten a good look at her. Blue hair that reached to her back, pale skin, deep blue eyes. She had pointed ears and a thin frame. She had a long skirt that was split open by the side and was transparent with shade of blue to white going down. Her chest was covered by a mini wrap made of blue sparkling petals. She was beautiful. Grey fell asleep again with dreams of her.

Natsu was in the punishment cell. Why? Because of what he did he needed to be punished, but for multiple reasons. 1. Being an idiot and not recognizing the target 2. For lingering on the land of Hearthkia 3. Socializing with the pink princess 4. Forcing the white princess Lisanna to come find him 5. Making Ezra come find him. But Natsu gave himself different reasons forgetting something very important about the blonde girl named Lucy 2. Not killing the asshole that said the blonde girl was his orders to kill Lucy 4. Killing Lucy 5. Lying to Lucy. Natsu wanted to stay in the punishment cell forever. Each time a guard told him to come out, he would attack them. This got a point until Ezra told him to

"Natsu get you fucking ass up and Get the Fuck outta this shitty cell NOW!" (Hey I was talking!) Natsu got up and scurried out of the cell. The scarlet hair woman grabbed him by the scarf and led him outside into the deepest and forgotten parts of the garden. She slammed him into a wall ivory vines. "What is your problem? You've been very difficult lately. So I wanna know the reason why!" Ezra stared in the eyes. Usually when Ezra questioned him, Natsu would have the passion of fight burning in his eyes. But the those flames were gone.

"I don't wanna explain to you of all people." he said but there was no bite. Ezra backed off alittle. With a strong hand she guided him to walk further into the Maze of untamed and forgotten gardens. After a while of silence Ezra finally broke it. She had been stroking her arm and staring at her black boots and her knee length skirt.

"Her majesty has been calling for you lately, and she has been prosistent about letting you out for weeks." she coffed. Natsu stopped, his body tensed and a flicker of hatered now filled his eyes.

"I can't be near her, not after what she made me do..." he hissed. Ezra caught it, his thoughts were always written on his face but this one wasn't but she knew.

"Are you still thinking about that girl? The pink prin-" Natsu's head snapped towards her. Ezra silenced herself. They wandered more, getting lost and found a gazibou cover in twisted vines and plants. Natsu stared at Ezra's regular outfit. Black knee high boot, a gray knee length school skirt, a white formal short sleeved T-shirt and a silver armor chest case. Her red scarlet hair was let down and her brown eyes were filled with conflicting emotions.

"Lucy," Ezra looked up at the sound of his voice "Couldn't have been the pink princess. I felt like I knew for such a long time and the way she acted was not of a princess at all." Natsu explained. Ezra nodded.

"The things she summoned and her battle stragory could never have been made by one of royality" she said thinking back to the man she summoned. She stroked her upper arm again.

"Ezra do you feel like your missing something important, like something that is of a pride and special to you?" Natsu asked. Ezra nodded.

"That girl lucy, the symbol on her hand made me think that I shouldn't fight and Fairy tail, that name..." she trailed off. Natsu remembered Lucy's last words. 'Fairy Tail, I guess I'll see you soon mama, papa...' Natsu pulled out a sketch, it was Fairy tails symbol, Ezra nodded at it.

"Lucy, felt like home to me, her scent wasn't of here and I can prove that she wasn't the pink princess," Ezra looked at him "She had 'Lucy' tattoed on her right boobie" he snorted. She slammed her forehead into her hand. Only Natsu would notice something like that.

"Hey Ezra, why is the white princess in power? Is it linked to why the two sides of our land fight?"

Grey opened his eyes again, he could tell he had been out for a few days. He should have been hungry and thirsty but wasn't. He remember back to the mysterious girl before. Grey sat up for a view of the spring. Tucked away in a corner of the tall trees was a small pool of water with steam arising from it. He grinned at his discovery and stood up. His muscle screamed bloody murder and his head started to spin but ignored it all and stumbled over to the hot spring. Grey stripped off his clothes than dipped in. It was definatly a hot spring. The warm water and scents of minerals automatically soothed his aching body.

"Ah~ Why did I never see this before..." he sighed in relaxion. He closed his eyes. Images of Lucy's bloodied body, Natsu stabbing her, him not protecting her, Ezra beating the shit out of him, Water rushing over and the peaceful look in Lucys dead eyes. He bolted up panting. Tear streamed down Grey's face, Lucy was dead. The steam had thickened noticably as Grey calmed himself by splashing water in his face repeatedly. A shadowed figure approached the other side of the pool and plunged in.

"I wonder where Grey-sama went? Maybe juvia scared him off, thats not good..." The figure spoke. Grey sunk lower into the water and his behind a convinent rock. 'Was she talking about the girl who saved me?' Grey thought. "What juvia to do... juvia scared off a person who was very nice to Juvia and home clean." 'Wait, are they talking in third person? So that means...' Grey launched him self at the figure, grabbing hold of what he thought were arms and shifted behind. The mist cleared to a degree were the two could see each other clearly. It was the same girl who helped him but she was naked... and so was he.

"J-juvia sorry, Juvia didn't mean to bother you Juvia didn't see- Please don't squeeze!" She yelped. Grey gazed to where his hands were to find they were no where near her arms, Grey was grabbing her were really soft and squishy like marshmellows. He shook his head and grabbed her arms while slamming her into a rock.

"What and who are you?" He demanded. His body screamed in agony, he winced.

"G-grey-sama your wounds have not yet healled p-please be easier on your body!" Juvia stuttered as she saw his pained face. He glared at her and slammed her again into the wall.

"Shut up! Answer the question! What and who are you!" Grey barked. Tiny tears formed in Juvia's eyes, a small stream of blood dripped down her face.

"Juvia's name is Juvia, Juvia is the nymph of these springs. Juvia was here since birth and it has been Juvia home since then." Tears now streamed down her cheeks, she shook in fear. Grey tightened his grip on her.

"Okay, good you answered truthfully, now next question," he growled, leaning his face closer to her ear. "Why did you help me?". Juvia's heart pounded loudly. She was being pressed forcefully face first with her hands behind her back into a wall. By a man she had grown fond of, for information of who she was. Grey smashed her again into the wall "Answer!"

"Juvia saw you were in trouble and wanted to help you. Juvia saw the hole thing and-"

You the whole fucking thing?" Grey shouted, smashing her repeatedly into the rock wall. "Why didn't you help Lucy? She would still be alive if you helped her!" Grey grabbed her hair and plunged her head into the water. He yanked upward and shoved down again. Grey repeat this till juvia had no strength left to fight. Her pulled her up by the hair once more about shove her in again.

"Juvia had been frozen by something and couldn't move. When juvia saw the blonde girl get hurt Juvia tried to break free but couldn't. When juvia saw you about to be hurt Juvia summoned massives of strength to save you since juvia could help the blonde girl..." She gasped.

"What a load of shit!" he cursed and plunged her head in. "Liars should die-" While Juvia weakly struggled and splashed around. Grey had finally noticed the large jagged ripping scar in her back. There were smaller scars and bruising around her neck and upper arms like she had been chained. Juvia's body went limp. "Shit" He pulled her out and listen for a breath. Nothing. Grey tried preforming CPR after setting her down on the ground. Nothing. He placed his hands over her heart and pumped. Juvia spat up water and rolled to her side unconcious. Grey silently thanked the gods and carried her back to the spring with him. He set her down beside him, with her head leaning on his chest. He stroked her water colored hair. He drifted off to sleep.

Ezra wiped her sword once more. No matter what she could see flickers of thats girl blood. When Ezra was knocked down by a wave from a nymph, her sword landed in the pool of the blonde girls blood. She couldn't remember her name but when the princess ordered her death. Ezra strangely didn't want to comply. She sighed and remembered what Natsu had told her. 'That girl wasn't the pink princess, she didn't act or smell from here and I can prove it!' The idiot had gone back for her body and when he came back he was confused and had nothing. Ezra's scarlet hair drifted onto her shoulders. Her eyes wided, Ezra's arms, hands, chest legs everywhere was covered in blood. She ripped off her clothes and scrambled to the bath. Ezra scrubbed but it wouldn't fade, she was in panic mode. Natsu wasn't there he was out in the training court being observed by the princess (Not happliy though). No one could help. She crawled into fetal postion and rocked back and forth while the water ran.

"Make it go away" she croaked silently. Ezra felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around ready for a fight but no one was there.

"Ezra~" A sweet voice called. She blinked, no one was there but she heard someone. "Ezra~" There it was again. "Come, please come and find me again~" The sweet sickly voice pleaded.

"No~! You are here to warp my mind to turn against the princess leave!"

"But Ezra-"

"LEAVE!" Ezra cried. The voice was silent for moments

"I'm sorry I'll leave."

Grey woke up once more with terrifing nightmares. But this time it wasn't just Lucy being stabbed, it was also of him drowing Juvia. He panted while his body ached too much to move.

"Shit... you were right" he looked over to Juvia who was still unconcious. He murdered his arms by moving them to wrap around juvia and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what I was doing and why. I'm sorry. So, so sorry, I'm an asshole I didn't know what you did to protect me from Ezra's Sword." Grey mummbled into her hair.

"Your forgivin," a small voice croaked. Grey's head snapped up to Juvia. She was scared of him, her body was tense, her eyes conflicted between running away in fear and loyalty. He squeezed her tighter sending bolts of pain through his body.

" I need to make sure that you can completely forgive me." he inched around her grunting in pain. Juvia was caught by surprise when he kissed her. He was about to go gurther until a shinig light pierced through the steam of the hot spring. He jumped back in surprise.

"Fuck, that hurt" He grasped his shoulder. On instinct Juvia rushed over and helped and for the first time Grey noticed something. She was naked. He could pay attention to that now because he had to see what was going on. The two stumbled out of the spring and pulled on clothes. A boat carried them across the cool spring to Grey's cabin.

The glittering light had a form of girl. She was sitting at the spot Lucy had died, the pool of blood there but no body. The glittering girl had her back turned but you could see her clearly. Blonde hair tied back with a green bandana. A green dress that floated out away from her split open in the front showing a white dress under neath tied by a strap around her neck. She heard the noise behind her and turned around. It was Lucy.


	4. Dead pains

Chapter 4

Lucy awoke feeling light. She remembered what had just happened, killed by Natsu. Lucy looked around to she was floating on stars. Lucy angled herself upward to look around. Ten bright white orb surrounded her in a circle. Lucy was frantic.

"Calm down Lu-chan" Loki's voice echoed from one of the orbs. Lucy was confused

"Loki?" She asked. The orb took from into Loki. He charged toward and pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Oh Lucy~ You could have been gone forever! I will never forgive that idiotic jack ass for trying to kill you! My Lu-chan-" Aquarius hit Loki in the head with vase, forcing him to release her as she gasped for her breath.

"Hey! Were lucky the king let us do this! Don't kill her again because he won't be happy!" she growled. The orbs all took form. From Cancer to Gemini. Virgo floated over to Lucy,

"Princess, May I help you into something more clean? YOur current attire is tattered a bit" Virgo pointed out. Lucy looked at her own clothes. A partially singed hole was in the middle of her shirt and the him of the pants. Lucy nodded. Virgo bowed and crossed her arm in and X then gently parted them. Glittering light surround Lucy in the form of a long dress then materialized. Lucy's eyes widened.

This is..." she trailed off. Virgo nodded

"Yes princess, this is the dress of when you fought with Juvia-san against some wannabe rocker." she clarified. Lucy frowned.

"But I'm still confused, why are you all here and am I dead"

"We like you Lucy-san" Gemi pipped up

" Yep! and you did die, but with the power of the golden gate keys we brought you back to life." mini squeaked.

"It was unnatural for you to die in the world-v" Scorpio hung his arm around Aquarius's hips. Lucy's chocolate eyes brimmed with tears, they streamed and floated away from her. She mumbled thank you's repeatedly. Aries held out her hand and smiled sweetly.

"Are you ready to go back?" She asked. Lucy looked up at her spirits. Each a kind face and then aquarius. Lucy nodded feeling a sudden surge in power. "Then let's go!" A purple mist swirled around them and Lucy appeared in a flash of light in front a pool of Blood.

Lucy knelt down to the patch of stained ground, her fingers grazing the blood. 'Did I really Die?' A clatter of foot steps thundered behind her. Lucy turned around, her dress flowed around her. Her brown eyes blazed with determination.

Lisanna sat on her throne bored, she had sent so many guards to fetch the flame knight. But everytime he would resist. 'What's his deal anyway! He is supposed to be the knight who fancy's the white princess! Ever since I ordered him to kill the pink princess he has been acting stupid!' Lisanna grumbled. She had now sent Ezra to get him but they still weren't here. So now the white haired girl had to listen the problems of the villagers. They kept going on about to high of taxes, food shortage and how the guards were 'abusing' their power. Lisanna wanted to send each one of them to the dungeon. Finally the interest of the white princess's mind came through the door with the scarlet haired warrior. Lisanna slipped off her throne and skipped over to him. She dragged him to the garden for him to practice his fighting skills while she watched, happily chatting with him all the way.

Ezra peered outside her tower window, the voice had stopped but Ezra was left with strange things. Guilt and betrayel swirled in her stomach with dashes of self anger, sadness and hatred towards the princess. But they weren't the only things. A spot on Ezra's right arm would be seering with pain one moment, cold and lifeless another and then normal. Strange images kept flashing before Ezra's eyes like memories. But she was somewhere else. Ezra saw the navy haired man that attacked her and the water nimph, Natsu and the pink princess. They had adventures and golorious times. Ezra felt like where she was right now, isn't right she felt like she was forgetting her whole life and herself. Ezra sat on her small bed by the window, her beautiful red hair tied in a braid and a tan cotton dress loosly hung from her form. The pain started again but worse now. It felt like someone had stabbed her with her own sword and was twisting it around. The pain was slowling inching to consume her. Tears gathered in the fierce warriors eyes. She never cried from pain but it wasn't like anything she felt before and she never wanted to feel it again. Ezra ripped off the sleeve of cheap dress to look at her arm. She gasped. The spot where all the pain was emitting from, was coming from a vague shadow. The pain tripled and Ezra shuttered.

"Please...what do I have to do to make this stop." Ezra cried.

"Just remember" The voice cooed. It's soft baratone soothed her "Just remember who you are and it will all become clear." The voice disappeared once more. Leaving Ezra alone. The pain stopped and she sighed with relief. Her gazed drifted down to the courtyard. Natsu had dropped to his knee's clutching his left shoulder. This was getting strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi ya! I'm back! Sorry the chapters are taking so long and I do have a good excuse for it too. My desktop computer that I named Gigabitch has been acting up. It won't let me have a window open (Like a pop up) when I click a link for it. That was the begining. Now it was been randomly shutting off. These chapters aren't that great because I've rewritten them like Seven times because the computer would shut off. So I told my mom this and she is letting me use her laptop for a while. But thank you for your Reviews.<strong>

**Love~ The Otaku that is Certified**


	5. WAR

Chapter 5 WAR!

"There are plently of my kind in this forest. We protect the nature here." Juvia explained as she pladdled the boat down the river. Grey eyed Lucy suspiciously as he paddled as well. The towering trees had faint spots that glowed at night. The fireflies fluttered about and Flowered gleamed in the moons pale light. Creatures lurked in the bushes with just their glisening eyes showing through. An owl's call echoed for miled down the narrow but very deep and powerful river. At first look, you would swear it's not that deep and the water is calm but in actuality it is very deep and would be equivelent to rapids. "So why does Lucy want to find some more like Juvia?"

"Yeah, what exactly are you planning,Lucy?" Grey had his doubts that the blonde before them was the same one that cleaned his home. No one just comes back to life after being stabbed by the magma sword of the flamed knight.

"You'll see soon enough, I just need to go to the epi-center, like where the most magical beings would be." Juvia nodded and the boat turn slightly, taking a smaller water way. Soon the water path reached an end and Juvia hopped out onto a small dirt path. Grey climbed out after her and Lucy almost fell back in the water when trying to get out. The trio travelled down the small path, animal squwacked at them as they passed. Finally they reached an opening, it was like a small bald spot in the forest, no tree's in a cicular shape, some fallen logs laid on the patchy grass. Lucy noticed Small holes in some of the tree's and debri was fashion into tiny homes. Lucy walked into the center as grey watched his surroundings in awe as Juvia watched him in awe.

"Hello being's uh protecters of the forest?" Lucy cleared her throat. "Please come out and join for what I'm about to say is important I need all of your help." Grey felt his finger's itch. He couldn't trust this Lucy. When no one came out Lucy hung her head.

"Well what is it? It takes real courage to travel this far into our forest and enormous amounts of trust to let a water nymph, especially Juvia lead you here." A voice cracked up, Lucy snapped up and looked around to find it's owner. "I'm over here" Lucy followed the sound til she met with a stump. Lucy was confused at first till a face molded into it, then a body hopped out. A short old man with a moustache. He was mostly made of wood but totally recognizable. Makarov! Lucy snatched up the old man and smothered his face into her chest as she hugged him.

"Oh Master Makarov you have no idea how much I missed you!" Lucy cried hapily and finally let him go. The stump grew into a small tree and Makarov sat down and pulled out a pipe the size of his own body and puffed it.

"Come on you bunch of idiots, this nice young woman took her time and her life to tell us something so be polite and come out." Makarov yelled. Slowly creature poked their head out of their home cautiously. Makarov nodded at Lucy to go on. Lucy looked around nervously and bit her lip.

"Um just a quick question, has anyone been unfairly treated by the white princess or the pink princess?" Lucy asked. Everyone raise a hand or paw. They glared at her because she resembled the pink princess greatly. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am from a different world than this one. I know, it's unbelievable but it's true and a lot of you look like my friends from that world, we were in a guild called Fairy Tail, it's a wizard's guild. I was taken from my world and thrown into this one as well my friend who doesn't remember me." Lucy let her words pour from her mouth. A tiny fairy with pink wings fluttered out, it was Cana.

"Yeah what's your point?" The pint sized alcoholic snorted.

"My friend was with the white princess, she wouldn't listen to me when I said I wasn't from here and order my friend to kill me. Which he did. But my spirits, my zodiac celestial friends brought me back. For a memember of royalty not to hed and listen is fitting and should be kicked off their thrown. The white princess has taken advantage of her powers for too long and we need to put an end to it!" Lucy shouted

"Yeah!" The now gather crowd cheered.

"All of us are from fairy Tail and we don't just lie down and take it."

"Yeah!" The crowd emitted a faint glow

" We fight for what we think is right and go down fighting for it!"

"YEAH!"

"Now let's go declare war on their asses and take back this place!"

"Yeah!" The crowd shined and the small magical creatures now turned into their human form bearing the fairy tail mark.

The guild was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi ya! It's me the Otaku that is certified. or call me Key.<strong>

**This chapter is short but it's because I don't want to give away what happens next. Because the next chapter is mostly what happens with Natsu and Ezra but that's all I'm saying. Love Otaku that is Certified Please read and Review!**


	6. Spastic Lisanna!

**Well Thanks to all who review this story. Remember favoriting isn't the only thing I wanna be spam mailed by Fanfiction, Review would be awesome but thank you for wanting to stay tuned. I love you!**

* * *

><p>Natsu was lying on his chamber bed with his sheets stained with sweat. Lisanna was prohibited from entering. Natsu howled in pain and clutched his right shoulder as images shoot past his eyes. The pain subsided for a moment and Natsu panted in relief. His body temperature was raising rapidly and Natsu broke out into a new wave of sweat. The pain started again and new howls echoed the castle. Natsu clawed at his shoulder, tearing his sleeve and bandages all off. His nails dug into his flesh trying to dig out the pain. Ezra thundered down the spiral stairs that Led to Natsu quarters and burst open the door. Natsu was reduced to tears and blood tipped his fingers. Ezra stormed over and swatted his hand away. Natsu cringed more. Natsu was now in a sitting position pleaded Ezra with his eyes to end the pain. Ezra clutched his arm to steady him. Ezra pulled up her sleeve o show an identical dark shadow on her upper left arm. But it was obvious that her pain had stopped.<p>

"H-how.. why..." Natsu stuttered. Ezra stroked his head soothingly.

"Listen for it, and follow what it says. Then the pain will go away Natsu," Ezra cooed. Natsu sniffled, the pain still consuming his body. He rubbed his spiky pink hair into Ezra's chest.

"But Ezra that...voice I know it..." Natsu squeaked. Ezra's widened, she pulled away from Natsu. She looked him in his hazel eyes. A fire was lighting in his dim eyes.

"Who? Who Natsu," Ezra shook his shoulders "Who is the voice Natsu and what does it want from us!" Ezra was on the brink of tears.

"The voice wants us to remember, remember who we are really." Ezra slapped him. She shook him harder.

"Tell me Natsu! Who is it!" Ezra screamed. Her face was red and filled with frustration. Natsu gulp and clutched his shoulder over her hand.

"Lu-" Natsu looked past Ezra to see Lisanna standing in the door way, surrounded by guards. Natsu began seeing doubles, he wavered and swayed. "-cy" Natsu collapsed. Ezra turned around at the sound of clinking armor. Lisanna puffed out her chest in her white ruffled dress. She pointed a white laced, nail painted (teal) finger at Ezra with a smirk on her face.

"Guards Arrest the Spy called "Ezra" and put her in the dungeon immediately!" Ezra rose from the bed with an enraged look on her face.

"Under what circumstances are you arresting me for, your majesty?" Ezra's tones sent shivers down the armored guards spines. They trembled were they stood. Lisanna bit her lip. She didn't expect Ezra to demand a reason why, she should have seen this. Usually Ezra would not question her and do what ever she said but now she was asking questions. Ezra hard mahogany eyes shot daggers at Lisanna aqua blue ones. Lisanna grinned her teeth, this was frustrating to her. She knew that Natsu and Ezra were close but now she was just going into his room. 'Natsu is mine not hers!'

"You are accused for being a spy for the Pink royal family." Lisanna looked around. None of the guards were moving "Well? GET HER!" Lisanna barked. The guards charged forward but Ezra slipped back to the open window. 'No paneling or guard rails on Natsu's window huh?' Ezra thought. The female warrior pushed herself out of the toward the white princess jerked forward and leaned out the window watching Ezra fall. Seconds before she hit the ground Ezra turned and flipped to land on her feet. She began sprinting away towards the forest then she disappeared out of sight. Lisanna screamed in outrage and stormed out while Natsu slept through the whole thing.

In Natsu's dream he was surrounded by darkness. He could only see himself. A voice echoed through the emptiness calling his name. A pink light appeared and a Blonde girl stood in it waiting, her hands on her hips looking unimpressed.

"Natsu you totally broke your promise! You said you would stay with me but when we and mysteriously transported to a different world your all 'Oh I love Lisanna now and I'm gonna screw over Lucy' You are a jerk you know that!" The blonde girl in green dress (Lucy's celestial green dress) lectured him. Another light appeared but it was white. Now Princess Lisanna Stood in it with her White ribbon-y dress. She folded her arms and glared at the girl.

"Why would he want to stick with an whiney girl like you! He has a right to choose who ever he wants! At least I won't die an old hag!" Lisanna stuck her tongue out at The blonde girl. The blonde girl scoffed.

"Excuse me? You are a hypocrite! You made him kill me! You've probably killed all his other love interests too so you'd be the only one. Plus. YOU MADE HIM KILL ME!" The girl shrieked.

"Well he didn't do a very good job now did he!"

"Bitch please! I can't wait till I get my hands around your neck so i can throttle it!" The two girl bickered back and forth for what seemed like hours as Natsu just floated there watching them argue. He was trying to decide which one was more insane and which one had a good point. In Natsu case, the little hamster named steve had to work extra hard to get that wheel turning in his head.

"Enough let him decide!" Lisanna pointed at him like she was finally acknowledging his existence. The blonde crossed her arms and muttered an agreement. Natsu was suddenly pulled in between them, a distance between each one. He looked to his left and saw the Blonde. He had an odd attraction to her. He looked to his right and saw Lisanna, he felt something lurk in his stomach.

"You made a promise to me Natsu!" The blonde called out, Natsu turned to see her. She had a red face and doubtful eyes "You promised that you'd never leave me and keep me safe." Natsu's heart nearly ripped itself out. Lisanna chuckled catching his attention.

"Come with me Natsu and I'll give you whatever you want. We will have many pleasant memories together" Lisanna smirked. Natsu felt his body be pulled to Lisanna but not on his terms. He never made his decisions. When he reached Lisanna he felt a moment of warmth and pleasantry. Then Lisanna cackled and darkness started Devouring Natsu. "You choose wrong Natsu" Lisanna cackled away. Natsu outstretched a hand to The Blonde, who stood there with Tears in her eyes.

"You broke your promise.." She sniffed. Natsu thrashed against the darkness to get to her.

"No I didn't-I never got to-" The blonde began dimming away. Natsu desperately clawed forward to reach her "LUCCCCCYYYYY"

Natsu bolted up right from his bed, he was drenched in sweat and his eyes were wide. The pain in his shoulder had faded away but there was still an itching sensation. Natsu lurched out of bed and wandered the stone halls of the castle. He picked up an argument and crept forward to listen in.

"Look I separated the Kingdoms for a good reason! The Heartica's were moving in on us." It was Lisanna.

"You mean that knight you fancy was beginning to fall for the pink princess," The royal councilmen.

"Yes well the damage is done, I had the Pink princess killed and Natsu doesn't know a thing about the war's origin. I had him and Ezra memory wiped so they wouldn't turn against me but Ezra was breaking free so I-"

"Put an arrest warrant on her head. Your highness, these actions you are making are making everyone suffer. Do you know why the flame knight spent a month in the containment cell by himself. I had a session with him so I do know." The councilmen crossed his arms. Lisanna huffed a no and demanded that he tell her "First of all his is a member of the Dragocika clan, the clan that is descended from Dragons so he is like an animal at some points. He told me that he and the pink princess were never close. In fact he thought she was a stuck up snob. But when you ordered to kill the girl that day, Natsu felt like he had just murdered someone he cared so dearly about. Like a mate. And Princess, it might interest you to know something about the pink princess." Lisanna scowled at him.

"What? What about little miss dead as a door nail now," Lisanna growled. The councilmen remained unwavered.

"The pink princess hasn't been in that region in 6 months, she is in fact right now on a beach with her luxury castle nearby. So think, the pink princess is an only child and still alive so who was the girl you had killed. She wasn't a stand in. The Heartica's never stop that low." Lisanna gasped. "Do you remember a month ago that day the Alchemist came here, spouting that he would bring someone from another world here, what if he did. Like Natsu and dead girl. Natsu might have been replaced with his memories wiped and that girl might been in the wrong place at the wrong time."" The councilmen suggested an idea. Lisanna gazed at the floor to remember something.

"Then that means... No you are talking rubbish. GUARDS THIS MAN IS CRAZED TAKE HIM AWAY" Lisanna hollered. Several silver guards stormed in and dragged the councilmen away. "Hmpf, I will not have any talk like that in my castle. This Natsu is mine and the Pink princess is history." Lisanna took her seat on her throne. Natsu stumbled back. He ran down the halls trying to find an escape.

"Natsu, remember, Remember Fairy Tail and you can find me." A sweet feminine voice echoed to him. Natsu had ran into his room. He calmed himself down and closed his eyes to think (Poor Steve) Flashed of images passed through, when he first saw these he thought they were just thought but he decide that they were memories and when he did. everything came back to him. A red flash and his Fairy Tail mark appeared. He grinned.

"Thanks Luce, I was lost but Now I'm coming to find you." He gave the air a fanged grin and lept out his window towards the forest

* * *

><p><strong>Who would've thought Natsu had a master in his head. ME. Yes I know Lisanna is being a spastic bitch right now but in the end...I might make her better. i don't know. Good news. I got a Boyfriend. Yay for me I know. The promblem is he is a mega perv. I know I know beggers can't be choosers. but still. Thanks for reading Love~ Your Otaku that is Certified<strong>


	7. Law breaker

Chapter 7

**Fuck you I don't feel like proof reading this at one in the morning. Happy ****ing Snoggletog**

Ezra pulled a hood over her red hair. Guards were in the town with a wanted post of her, asking people. No one identified her yet. Which was good, she need to get to the forest and find Lucy. Ezra stroked her arm, tracing the fairy tail mark. 'Betraying a fairy tail member, killing a fellow member, these were things punishable by death in the Fairy tail code.' Ezra was so busy in thought that she didn't notice the guard approaching her.

"Excuse me miss?" He pardoned his interruptions and held up a sketch of Ezra "Have you seen this woman?" Ezra bent her head lower and nodded. She pointed a finger to a far away booth

"Yes that way, she was gathering food and supplies, what are her crimes" Ezra spoke in a shrill voice. The guard listed off the charges and signaled the other guards to her false finger pointing and Ezra slipped into the shadowed alleys. She ran down the dark pathes that led to the forestry of the Hearthica. Her fingers wraped around her cosmic sword. Her arm still burned but she ignored the pain. Right now she needed to find the blonde girl. Ezra found her self on the edge of the White princesses garden.

"Dammit, I forgot that the path trails by here." Ezra cursed herself as she crouched down below the hedge. Ezra snuck along the edging, her senses on high alert. A hand fell on her shoulder and Ezra whipped around, sword drawn ready to attack. It was Natsu. Ezra sighed and drew back her sword from his neck.

"Ezra how are you here? They didn't send you after me did they?" Natsu slunked back a little more. Ezra shook her head and waved him over. Natsu gladly snuck closer and bent down.

"Natsu we need to find her, the girl at the cabin, I can't really remember but it's coming to me. Now we have to be sneaky. This means we can't let them know we are here or it's both our heads" Ezra ushered him. Natsu nodded in agreement and the two started sneaking along the hedge line. Their trip was almost cut short when a guard stumbled upon them. Ezra leaped forward and slashed his torso and then his throat. The man fell and the two ran along the pathway. Ezras' cloak flicked behind her. When guards came across their path either Ezra would slash them or Natsu punch them in the throat. Due to the sudden commotion they were causing a group of guard were tailing them. But if the went into the Hearthica forest they wouldn't be able to follow them. They were almost clear just hundred paces away when a royal elite guard group popped up right in front of them and the white Princess. She held out her arms to Natsu.

"Come back to me darling, I'll give you anything you desire." she used her charming voice. Natsu snarled and bolted towards her. He slashed her face with his bare hand, as Lisanna started bending to her knees and clutching her. Ezra used Lisanna's back as a step and lept of her and jumped onto the guard flat helmets using them like stepping stones. Ezra watched Natsu make a sharp right and climb into a bushy tree. She did the same and Natsu grabbed her hand and yanked her up quickly. Ezra wrapped her cloak around the two of them to cover them. The troublesome duo watched as three guards carried the Princess back to her castle and the rest proceeded into the forest. Natsu looked over to Ezra and she nodded. The two leapt off quietly and followed the bush line avoiding the elites. They didn't have time for them right now.

Lisanna lied in her bed. Her face was contorted with anger. How could the love in her eyes do that, claw her face leaving it permanently disfigured. Disgusting. This wasn't the Natsu she stole from the pink princess. Those months of him moping around because he couldn't see his big chested bimbo! How he kept saying that Lucky was his one and only. Lisanna looked at her fresh scares. They weren't that bad but now she wouldn't be able to be the prettiest in the land. A sick twisted grin spread across her face.

"Councilmen!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The white robbed man almost tripped as he scurried in to heed his Majesty's commands. He panted and fixed himself before walking in dignified. He tapped his quill on his paper.

"Yes your Majesty, I am here to voice your orders to all the kingdom. What is your concern thy of royal Blood." He bowed respectfully. Lisanna sat up in her white bed. Her back straightened and her figure poised. Lisanna turned to him showing the three claw marks on her left cheek.

"It is my face, how can I rule with a face like this? I'M HIDEOUS!" she dove under her fine blankets.

"Thy majesty tis only a flesh wound I'm sure thy's face will be the prettiest in the kingdom!" he exclaimed.

"Your right," Lisanna slowly emerged from her blankets. The councilmen nodded "because I am putting out a new law that all woman's faces must more disfigured then the queens!" Lisanna's face showed no kindness. The councilmen backed away terrified. The queen had become insane, but she was still the ruler of the land.

Lisanna stood before the village before her, on her marble stone balcony. Her castle was pure white, only those who knew it was tainted red could see it on the stone. Lisanna wore a ruffled dress made of silk. Still that vanilla colour consistency. A veil of white covered her face and dangled above the sapphire broach on her neck. Her white laced fingers tapped on the stone waiting for the towns people to all gather. She noted all her guards in position. Ready to block and woman from escaping. The crowd had settled down and they awaited her majesties announcement.

"Welcome everyone! My precious Villagers. Your princess was not asked for that much has she?" she asked. They all replied in the rehearsed 'No' No one daring to say yes except under their breath. "Well Today, your Princess was attacked and scared but I am brave enough to come out here and decree a new law. That only applies to woman..." She lifted her veil revealing her scarred face. People gasped at the hideous markings on here face. "The new law is that all Woman's faces must be more Disfigured then the Princess's" The crowd gasped.

Everyone ran at full force.


	8. FIGHT Ice water Vs Flaming sword

Chapter 7

Ezra pulled a hood over her red hair. Guards were in the town with a wanted post of her, asking people. No one identified her yet. Which was good, she need to get to the forest and find Lucy. Ezra stroked her arm, tracing the fairy tail mark. 'Betraying a fairy tail member, killing a fellow member, these were things punishable by death in the Fairy tail code.' Ezra was so busy in thought that she didn't notice the guard approaching her.

"Excuse me miss?" He pardoned his interruptions and held up a sketch of Ezra "Have you seen this woman?" Ezra bent her head lower and nodded. She pointed a finger to a far away booth

"Yes that way, she was gathering food and supplies, what are her crimes" Ezra spoke in a shrill voice. The guard listed off the charges and signaled the other guards to her false finger pointing and Ezra slipped into the shadowed alleys. She ran down the dark pathes that led to the forestry of the Hearthica. Her fingers wraped around her cosmic sword. Her arm still burned but she ignored the pain. Right now she needed to find the blonde girl. Ezra found herself on the edge of the White princesses garden.

"Dammit, I forgot that the path trails by here." Ezra cursed herself as she crouched down below the hedge. Ezra snuck along the edging, her senses on high alert. A hand fell on her shoulder and Ezra whipped around, sword drawn ready to attack. It was Natsu. Ezra sighed and drew back her sword from his neck.

"Ezra how are you here? They didn't send you after me did they?" Natsu slunked back a little more. Ezra shook her head and waved him over. Natsu gladly snuck closer and bent down.

"Natsu we need to find her, the girl at the cabin, I can't really remember but it's coming to me. Now we have to be sneaky. This means we can't let them know we are here or it's both our heads" Ezra ushered him. Natsu nodded in agreement and the two started sneaking along the hedge line. Their trip was almost cut short when a guard stumbled upon them. Ezra leaped forward and slashed his torso and then his throat. The man fell and the two ran along the pathway. Ezras' cloak flicked behind her. When guards came across their path either Ezra would slash them or Natsu punch them in the throat. Due to the sudden commotion they were causing a group of guard were tailing them. But if they went into the Hearthica forest they wouldn't be able to follow them. They were almost clear just hundred paces away when a royal elite guard group popped up right in front of them and the white Princess. She held out her arms to Natsu.

"Come back to me darling, I'll give you anything you desire." she used her charming voice. Natsu snarled and bolted towards her. He slashed her face with his bare hand, as Lisanna started bending to her knees and clutching her. Ezra used Lisanna's back as a step and lept of her and jumped onto the guard flat helmets using them like stepping stones. Ezra watched Natsu make a sharp right and climb into a bushy tree. She did the same and Natsu grabbed her hand and yanked her up quickly. Ezra wrapped her cloak around the two of them to cover them. The troublesome duo watched as three guards carried the Princess back to her castle and the rest proceeded into the forest. Natsu looked over to Ezra and she nodded. The two leapt off quietly and followed the bush line avoiding the elites. They didn't have time for them right now.

Lisanna lied in her bed. Her face was contorted with anger. How could the love in her eyes do that, claw her face leaving it permanently disfigured. Disgusting. This wasn't the Natsu she stole from the pink princess. Those months of him moping around because he couldn't see his big chested bimbo! How he kept saying that Lucky was his one and only. Lisanna looked at her fresh scares. They weren't that bad but now she wouldn't be able to be the prettiest in the land. A sick twisted grin spread across her face.

"Councilmen!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The white robbed man almost tripped as he scurried in to heed his Majesty's commands. He panted and fixed himself before walking in dignified. He tapped his quill on his paper.

"Yes your Majesty, I am here to voice your orders to all the kingdom. What is your concern thy of royal Blood." He bowed respectfully. Lisanna sat up in her white bed. Her back straightened and her figure poised. Lisanna turned to him showing the three claw marks on her left cheek.

"It is my face, how can I rule with a face like this? I'M HIDEOUS!" she dove under her fine blankets.

"Thy majesty tis only a flesh wound I'm sure thy's face will be the prettiest in the kingdom!" he exclaimed.

"Your right," Lisanna slowly emerged from her blankets. The councilmen nodded "because I am putting out a new law that all woman's faces must more disfigured then the queens!" Lisanna's face showed no kindness. The councilmen backed away terrified. The queen had become insane, but she was still the ruler of the land.

Lisanna stood before the village before her, on her marble stone balcony. Her castle was pure white, only those who knew it was tainted red could see it on the stone. Lisanna wore a ruffled dress made of silk. Still that vanilla colour consistency. A veil of white covered her face and dangled above the sapphire broach on her neck. Her white laced fingers tapped on the stone waiting for the towns people to all gather. She noted all her guards in position. Ready to block and woman from escaping. The crowd had settled down and they awaited her majesties announcement.

"Welcome everyone! My precious Villagers. Your princess was not asked for that much has she?" she asked. They all replied in the rehearsed 'No' No one daring to say yes except under their breath. "Well Today, your Princess was attacked and scared but I am brave enough to come out here and decree a new law. That only applies to woman..." She lifted her veil revealing her scarred face. People gasped at the hideous markings on her face. "_**The new law is that all Woman's faces must be more Disfigured then the Princess's**_" The crowd gasped.

Everyone ran at full force.

Natsu and Ezra jogged along the trail looking for the Cabin in the woods. Ignoring the faint echo of horrified screams. Natsu's nose was sniffing out the trail, looking for Lucy. They finally arrived at the cabin, a darkened spot on the ground caused Natsu to shiver. That look in her eyes, like she was gazing forever into the sky with a hint of sadness. _'I didn't lie,'_ he thought to himself as he stared at the spot, his fists were clenched _'I'm sorry Lu-chan. I swear if I can't find you I will end my life too.'_ Ezra pushed him out of the way, forcing him to face plant in the mossy ground. He whipped around to yell at her but saw she was in a battle stance. Sword drawn and arms locked as she glared at her opponent. Natsu realized why she was pushed him, it was to avoid a magic attack. A small wall of pointed and jagged ice separated the two mages. He looked to see who attacked. There, on top of the pound, standing on a frozen water. Was Grey. Beside him was Juvia who stood on the water itself like it was solid.

"What are you doing here Natsu? Come back to kill Lucy again you traitor!" He spat. Natsu was at his feet, dragon fangs snarling at the ice mage. His fists went ablaze as he charged forward, ready to beat Grey into submission. The ice user stripped off his shirt and called his magic using his two handed stance. "Ice make**, LANCE**!" Spears shot towards Natsu, forcing him to jump back. Ezra threw several knifes at Juvia but they went straight through her liquid body. The water user called upon her element. Water shot out from the lake and grabbed Ezra, putting her in a whirlpool. Grey and Juvia had a larger advantage, the both could use the body of water to their needs when fighting unlike Ezra and Natsu. Ezra could only attack if she was at a closer range or with a clear shot, she also didn't have her complete memory back so she could requip her armor. Natsu was used to hand to hand combat and his magic element was fire so he was weak against water. He growled in frustration. In times like these Lucy would cheer him on, lend him her support and give him her strength. She was always like that, helping other when they needed it even if she was in danger. How could he have done such a thing to her? Betray her in the most ultimate way. Natsu sucked in a breath. He would find her and tell her, no beg, no plead to her that he was sorry.

"**Fire Dragons roar**!" Natsu shouted.

"What?" Grey gasped as a column of fire blasted towards him.

"Ice make **SHIELD**" Grey hissed as it came just in time. The intensity of heat was melting his magic too quickly, he wouldn't last.

"Grey-sama!" Juvia screamed and blasted water at the dragon slayers attack. It strengthened Grey defense as she momentarily took her attention off of Ezra. The scarlet haired warrior had just enough time to get out of the water and regain her composure. The fire subsided and Grey dropped his guard. He instantly regretted picking this fight now. Natsu, if you could even call him that, was standing at the edge of the water. Everyone froze. Patches of the dragon slayers skin had turned to maroon scales, the slowly growing to cover his skin. His eyes blazed with a golden ferociousness as his pupils had closed into slits. Natsu's nails were longer like claw and his fangs grew sharper and lengthened. He stared directly at Grey making the ice mage shiver. The aura around Natsu felt like it was ancient, ancient and angry.

"Give me back my Lucy," He spoke slowly, filling each word with the fire he controlled. The ground around him sizzled as the water started steaming. Wings of flame slowly rose, seeping from the flames around his fists before he snuffled them out. Ezra backed away from the dragon slayer. He didn't look human anymore, not in the least. He looked like a dragon. "**GIVE ME BACK MY MATE LUCY!**" He roared and charged forwards. Grey shot an ice lance at him again but it melted before it reach its target. Natsu head butted Grey, making him loose his balance. He delivered a follow up kick to the stomach that sent him flying off the ice patch and skidding across the surface of the lake. Juvia dived in the water and appeared by Grey in a matter of seconds.

"Juvia...run" He croaked, his head swimming from the blow it received. She shook her head and held him closer. "You are...an idiot" He smiled slightly.

"Natsu cease this at once! You can't kill them they are our family. They know where Lucy is so just stop!" Ezra pleaded and managed to get across the lake, running towards the two. A small blast of fire knocked her off her feet and into several trees.

"Juvia run now! I don't want you hurt!" He commanded. She unwrapped her arms from around him and stood up. Grey gave a small sigh of relief thinking she would run. Instead she stepped in front of him, arms spread out with tears gathered in her eyes. Ezra tried to crawl forward, to help protect her friends but her energy was sapped. Natsu revved up to blast another fiery roar. To eliminate all opponents.

"**Natsu**!" A voice called out. He stopped instantly recognizing the voice, knowing who it belonged too. Lucy was standing at the end of the beach. Her eyes gathered with tears, still unable to believe what he had called her before. Gajeel once said that a dragon slayer will only ever have one mate and will do anything for them. Lucy had seen the whole thing, even when Natsu was staring at the spot in ground. He looked so angry with himself, like if he didn't find her soon he would take his own life. She took a tiny step forward. Terrified that he might repeat his actions of when he killed her. But he didn't, instead all fire around him stopped. He dropped into the water before scrambling out of it to the shore. Natsu stared at her, she was in that green dress from the celestial world, the one he liked.

"Lu..cy," He whispered. "Lucy!" He shouted and ran towards her. Lucy ran towards him as well, her emotion welling up inside her. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, caging her in them.

"Do you...do you remember me Natsu?" He asked cautiously. He nodded as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Natsu I-" Before she could finish anything Natsu kissed her. It was a simple press to her lips but it conveyed so much emotion through the contact. He rested his head against the crook again. Lucy blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't remember you and then I did something so unspeakable to you. You can't forgive, I forbid it...I-I-I" Natsu couldn't continue. Lucy tried to figure out why until something warm and slid across her skin. He sucked in air rapidly as his body shuttered. Natsu was crying.

_x

**Sorry about the long update, I recently became obsessed with something else and I also didn't know how to make a scene transition. Writers block XP I transferred school, it's pretty cool. Last semester I took forensic science. Honestly it's a cool class but it does have it's dull parts. We had a mock trial and I was the k-9 or police dog expert witness. A kid on the defense named greg kept interrupting the trial, questioning the evidence. My statement was that Iwas the dog handler present for the suspect apprehension and I had to say what happened. I made it so that even if he was cleared of the murder, he would still be charged with assault to several officers. The prosecutors even said I made their case. Any who, you'll notice my writing style kind of change half way in this chapter. This is because I wrote half of it, got writers block then months later tried again so naturally I got a bit better. I'm anxious to get to the ending but I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm gonna start the next one right now so hold on and stay tuned **

**Love**

**O.C Key (p.s some fan art would be awesome, my DA account is Secret-Key now kay?) **


	9. A dragons tears

Chapter 9 A dragons tears

Natsu tightened his grip and fell against her. Lucy couldn't hold his weight and they dropped to their knees. He still wouldn't let her go as his small sniffle evolved into a steady heart felt sob. Lucy felt tears prick her eyes from the scene. Never in her life had she seen Natsu cry like this. Not once. She remembered when they were on the island he held her close to protect her from the black dragon. Lucy circled her thin arms around his middle and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"It's okay Natsu, I forgive you..." She mumbled as his dragon features momentarily softened.

"No," He stated, trying to sound firm while tears still poured down his face. "I forbid you to forgive me...I forbid it" He heaved. Ezra and Grey were in complete shock as they watched him. Juvia started to tend to Greys wounds. Ezra regained her strength and got to her feet. Looking swiftly at their surroundings.

"Something doesn't feel right," She stated catching all of their attention. "We need to move quickly, something is coming..." She pulled her messed red hair into a pony tail signaled them to get moving. Grey tried sitting up but found a sharp pain to his ribs and hissed.

"Flame brain you asshole I think you broke one of my ribs..." Grey spat. Natsu shifted, all tears wiped from his face and gave Grey that same dragon glare as before. Lucy flicked his cheek to catch his attention. Grey tried to stand but found his leg was broken too. "Shit, I can't move. The rest of you go." Juvia absolutely refused without even saying anything. He looked away sheepishly from her deep blue eyes. She looped his arm around her neck and shouldered his weight from the broken leg. He grunted for what Juvia assumed was pain but it was far from it. Juvia had this scent, one that smelled like water lilies and morning mist. Top it off their bare skin was touching. Despite the fact he was injured, in public and front of close friends. He was getting extremely turned on. Natsu and Lucy stood up, the fire mage refused to let go of her. Lucy led them over to a concealed boat hidden in the brush. They boarded and Juvia pushed off, using the water to push the boat on its course.

The Fairy tail clan discussed plans to attack tomorrow. Freeing the white kingdom from the rule of the white princess. Natsu refused to let go of Lucy at all. The ended up sleeping in the same bed.

The Fairy Tail clan was lined at the gates of the village. guards had anticipated the attack and had formed ranks to defend the ruler. They faced off for what seemed like hours but was only a moment. Ezra raised her sword and screamed her battle cry. The mages charged forward. The sharp shooters took out the guards on the top walls. Ezra blew a hole in the enemies defense by charging forward and taking out the first four lines of guards. Grey froze the left side as Juvia put the right in a massive water lock. Lucy ran through, dodging enemy attacks and headed for the castle. Natsu followed suit, taking out anyone who dared to attack her. His fists were ablaze as they headed for Lisanna.

Ezra finished off five guards in the town square. She notice some of the villagers peering out of their homes. A small girl stepped out from her hiding place, clutching a small doll. Ezra gasped at her face, a large burn mark distorted the right side of the small girls face. It looked to be as if a hot metal brander did this. The girls mother rushed out of her home to grab the child. The woman's face had a long slash across it along with a burn mark.

"What happened to you?" Ezra asked breathlessly.

"The princess made a law that forced every girl in the white kingdom to had a disfigured face" She mumbled before running inside. Ezra shook with anger. Her memory unlocked completely from the horror that had been placed on these people. She requipped into her heavens wheel armor.

"Punishment is in place"

The elite soldiers had been called out as the mages pressed to the city square. Grey froze several in place as fairy tail members beat on them. Juvia screamed as a three guards got hold of her. Grey whipped around and charged towards her. Deciding she was cute enough the three soldiers decided they wanted their way with her. Grey grabbed the first by the neck smashed his face into the ground. He kicked the second in the second into the jaw and the third was punched in throat. Juvia shuttered and skidded away from them. Grey grabbed a hold of her, locking her in his arms. He smashed his lips into hers.

"Don't get caught like that again, stay by me" He ordered. She nodded and they rejoined the battle.

Lisanna awaited for the pink princess. Ready to kill her by her own hand. She stood at her marble balcony and watched the battle break out below. Her best body guards, Sting and Gajeel had their orders to let the blonde through and hold off Natsu. Just as she planned Lucy jumped over the two guards. Landing on her feet before Lisanna, a sword ready at hand. Sting kicked Natsu in the face down the stairs. Lisanna wasn't wearing her royal dresses, no instead she was wearing pants. Perfect for fighting. Lisanna lunged at the blonde with her own sword. Lucy side stepped it. Lisanna rpeated the action as did Lucy several times. She finally got a good swipe at Lucy's thigh causing her to jump back. Lucy gasped before retaliating by punching her in the nose. Lisanna lurched back before grabbing her arm and threw Lucy into a wall. The white stoned wall cracked with the force of the impact. Lucy screamed as Lisanna impaled her left arm with her sword and withdrew it. Lucy moved quickly, the next attack missed her by a hair. Lucy lunged at her but Lisanna knocked the sword out of her hand. Lucy drew her whip with lighting fast speed and struck Lisanna face. It snapped at her eye and retreated to it's owner. Lisanna grabbed the leather weapon at its second attack and threw it over the balcony. Out of options Lucy had one left. She charge forward and tackled Lisanna off the castle. Natsu slipped past the two guards and lept off the side. Pushing off towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" He reached out towards her. Lucy grabbed his hand as his other managed to grab a flag pole. Lisanna fell to the ground, cracking it stone at impact. She didn't move, blood pooled around her body. She was dead. Fairy tail members started to glow. Grey held Juvia close as they vanished. The metal pole that was holding them up started to bend,

"Lucy," Natsu clutched her to his chest tightly.

"Yeah?"

"I Love you," He whispered as the bar broke.

_x

**Bum bum buuum, I told you I'd have it up in the same day. Sorry that it's so short but XP It's all my brain could come up with. **

**Love**

**O.C Key**


End file.
